Starting A New Chapter
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Starting a new chapter in life brings many changes.


AN: So, this was based on a prompt from castle fanfic prompts on tumblr. This is going unbetaed since I wanted to post one more thing before the year ended. I hope whoever wanted this enjoys it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Prompt: Caskett attends Alexis' college graduation. Kate may be pregnant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate Beckett smiled widely as she looked at the ceremony in front of her. She, like the rest of the audience, clapped her hands politely as another graduate's name was called. However, when a familiar name was called, the reaction was entirely different.

"Alexis Castle."

The red-head rose from her seat and walked across the stage. As she did so, the Castle family's row began to be filled with enthusiastic clapping and a few whistles and loud cheers. The whole row began to stand, even Kate, although she was a little slower as she hobbled to her feet. Kate chuckled at the blush on Alexis' face as the young woman sat down again. Unfortunately, Alexis was neither valedictorian nor salutation for her class. However, Alexis had conceded that Columbia was a hard school and was okay with not being at the head of the class. Unsurprisingly however, she was still in the top ten percent.

After a few minutes a reproachful look from the speaker, the Castle family sat down, along with Ryan and Esposito. After another hour or so, the ceremony ended and the family met Alexis backstage.

"Congratulations, Pumpkin," Castle said, beaming proudly at his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." She grinned, giving him a hug.

"Congratulations, Alexis." Kate smiled, holding her arms out. Alexis grinned, giving the brunette a tentative hug, careful of Kate's protruding stomach.

"Ready for lunch?" Castle asked.

"I'm starving," Alexis replied.

"Same," Kate responded.

"You're always hungry now, though," Castle teased, smirking.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "The couch seems like a nice place to sleep, don't you think?" She turned her head to ask Alexis. Alexis snickered.

Castle gulped. "I was just kidding, dear. Your appetite is totally normal."

"That's what I thought." Kate winked at Alexis.

For the past few years, Kate had been working on her relationship with Alexis. She tried to spend more time with the younger Castle and it worked. Alexis had been hesitant at first, but then began to warm up to the detective. Now, they were very close and often tag teamed against Castle when it came to teasing him.

Esposito rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, Little Castle," he said.

"Thanks, Esposito," Alexis said. She looked at Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie, saying, "Thanks for coming you guys."

"Wouldn't miss it," Ryan responded. "Also, dude," Ryan addressed Castle. "What have I told you about teasing pregnant women? Jenny would have killed me if I said something like that."

"Well, Castle doesn't have the greatest filter," Lanie reminded him.

Kate chuckled. "There have been a few close calls regarding his demise.

Rick pouted, before smirking. "You love me too much to do it."

Kate shook her head. "Perhaps. Anyway, let's go home and have the great lunch my husband here prepared for us."

The group headed back to Castle's loft. Alexis had insisted that the graduation party be small with only their closest friends as guests. When the couple returned to the loft, they began to set up the plates. As they set the table, Kate kept glancing at one unoccupied seat in the living room.

"Do you think he'll come?" Kate asked her husband as he passed her a platter filled with food.

He shrugged. "He said he would try, but he wanted to spend some time with his family today too. I can't really blame the kid."

"You're just happy they're separated from each other, for a while," Kate teased. "You have to admit, he has grown on you."

Rick snorted. "Maybe, a little. However, I refuse to be converted to his fruitarian lifestyle."

Kate laughed. "Don't worry, I feel the same way. Besides, the baby needs protein." She rubbed her stomach, smiling. Castle and Pi had gradually been able to get along the past few years, even if Castle still grimaced at some of Pi's eating habits.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Kate answered it and her mouth turned up when she saw her father. After saying a quick hello, Jim went to sit with the rest of the group in the living room. Alexis volunteered to help Kate, but Kate waved her away, insisting that the young woman should relax and enjoy the day.

As soon as lunch was ready, the group gathered at the table to their respective seats.

"Jenny says she's sorry she couldn't be here, but sends her congratulations," Ryan said.

Alexis smiled softly. "That's okay, taking care of Coleen is more important." Ryan and Jenny's three year old daughter had gotten sick, so Jenny had to stay home and miss Alexis' graduation.

Once everyone was served, Kate gently clinked her glass to grab everyone's attention.

"All right everyone," Kate announced. "I believe the word smith has something to say." She raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Who me?" Rick smirked and shook his head. "I can't; I don't want to steal Alexis' thunder."

Martha rolled eyes. "Oh please, just make a speech, you know you want to."

The rest of guests nodded their heads in agreement and Ryan began to chant speech, while the others followed him. Rick laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"All right, all right." He raised his glass as he started his speech.

"The past four years have been eventful, to say the least. Alexis, you have grown these past four years and have become a mature young women. You are your way to med school, something I'm extremely proud of." He smiled at his daughter before continuing. "You have fostered a great relationship with a man who cares about you. That is something that is remarkable, even if I disapprove of his diet choices." Everyone at the table chuckled. "Other changes have occurred as well. A new addition will be coming into the family." He grinned at Kate, who returned the gesture. "The closing of certain cases and more importantly, the marriage of two people who love each other very much." He took Kate's hand in his and squeezed it. "All in all, I believe the past four years have been very successful and I hope the future holds equal success for everyone. Congratulations, Alexis, and good luck in med school. You have made me a very proud father. Now, eat up!" He sat down as everyone clapped loudly, Ryan and Esposito whistling.

"Nice job," Kate praised.

Rick chuckled. "Yep, I've still got it."

Kate playfully slapped his arm, before digging into her meal. As she ate, she took the time to look around the table at the familiar faces. She smiled, quietly thanking whatever power there was that gave her the great family in front of her.

Kate smiled to herself, internally hoping that it would be like this for the years to come.

* * *

AN: I just want to take the time to say that I am grateful for all of the awesome people I have met this year through this fandom. I have even been lucky enough to become friends with a lot of you guys. You have changed my life more than you can even dream. I hope the sentiment is returned. Anyway, I hope everyone has a happy new year!


End file.
